


another introduction.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Drabble Series, M/M, Sextuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a man with white hair in the common area's kitchen.</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4395470">operation iron man.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	another introduction.

There was a man with white hair in the common area's kitchen.

That was Thor's first thought as he walked in and he was glad that he hadn't set Mjölnir down. He tightened his grip on its handle as the man began to turn and he took up a battle stance. The man turned around and looked up, and to Thor's surprise, he just nodded at him.

“Hey Thor.”

Then the man turned back to the counter and reached for the sandwich he had been making, leaving Thor completely confused.

“How do you know who I am?”

The man laughed. “Are you serious?”

“How did you get in here?”

“I live here,” the man said, turning back around and taking a bite of his sandwich. “You've been off world. You've missed some stuff.”

Those last two sentences were slightly muffled due to the chewing that was going on but Thor still heard them. “How do you know I've been off world?”

“Thor!” came Clint's voice as he walked into the kitchen. “Good to see you back!”

Thor nodded as Clint walked past. “I am trying to figure out who this invader is.”

Clint laughed. “Invader? What the hell did you say to him, Pietro?”

“I didn't say much of anything to him,” Pietro answered. “I just said he's missed some stuff.”

Clint walked over to Pietro and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Well, that is true. Thor, this is Pietro Maximoff. Pietro, you obviously know who Thor is.”

“I think it is impossible not to,” Pietro said, holding out his free hand. “Nice to meet you, Thor.”

Thor walked closer and took the hand that the man called Pietro was holding out. “Good tidings to you. Clint, can you please explain more?”

“Oh, we finalized the new team additions while you were gone,” Clint said, smiling. “Pietro and his twin sister Wanda have joined us. Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. You're going to love them. We all do.”

“You better love me more,” Pietro said, pouting.

Clint just pulled him into a kiss. “You know I do.”

Thor watched this with some confusion but it quickly faded. “You have found a mate.”

“That's one way of saying boyfriend, I guess,” Clint said, nodding. “So yes, I have found a mate.”

Pietro laughed. “Don't let Wanda hear that. She's already uncomfortable enough with being an Avenger. Reminders of our physical relationship aren't going to help. Thinking about me and sex has always made her uneasy.”

Thor just nodded as Clint laughed. "Good point. Remember that, Thor."

“I shall remember that,” Thor said. “Does your sister also have a mate?”

“I don't know the answer to that question. Pietro?”

“If she does, I don't know about it,” Pietro said. “She's looking forward to meeting you though.”

“I have Jane,” Thor said immediately and Pietro laughed.

“I didn't mean in that kind of way. I just meant that she's looking forward to meeting you.”

“I see,” Thor said. “Where may I meet this Scarlet Witch?”

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Where's Wanda at right now?” Clint called out.

“Miss Maximoff is currently training with Miss Romanoff in the gym,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied.

“There you go,” Clint said, pulling Pietro towards the exit. “We have training of our own to do.”

“We do?” Pietro said, yelping when Clint's hand slid underneath his shirt. “Right, we do! Later, Thor!”

Thor stood there for a moment before turning and heading towards the elevator. These new people and their relationships with the others were going to take some getting used to.


End file.
